Animal Lover
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: JoshNeku, slight spoilers Neku didn't realize that Joshua would do THIS with his powers.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The World Ends With You nor am I affiliated with Square Enix.

I like to think that Joshua could be able to do this with his Composer powers. Don't like references to furry? Don't read.

:-:-:

"Neku."

The redhead, while leaning on the headboard of his bed, pulled his Nintendo DS closer to his face, as if that would engross him more into the game and block out this voice.

"Ne-kuuu."

That voice sounded exceedingly familiar and uncannily like Joshua's. The Composer had been visiting Neku quite frequently lately; the visits had gone from hostile, to awkward, to relatively comfortable. Relatively.

"Ne-e-kuu!"

The last cry of his name sounded heavy, almost cracked, and much closer to Neku than before. That startled Neku, and he jumped, nearly dropping his DS.

"Joshua, wha -- AHH!"

He really did drop his DS this time as he turned to see Joshua's face far too close to his own. Not only did the closeness startle him, but also the... changes in his appearance. Triangular cat-ears poked out from his messy hair. Whiskers were attached to the apples of his cheeks, and tufts of fur matching the pale color of his hair were around the same spot. He was also shirtless. What perturbed Neku most of all, though, was that his nose was pointed ever so slightly to resemble a cat's and that the hands leaning on the edge of Neku's bed had shortened fingers with tiny claws, resembling paws. He was far too similar-looking to a cat.

"Play with me, Neku," the Composer said smoothly.

"What the _hell_?!" the redhead snapped, pushing Joshua away. The pale-haired boy fell back to the floor on his butt with a grunted meow. "You've always been a weirdo, Josh, but _this_?"

"A little birdie said that you like cats," Joshua said, this time climbing right onto Neku's bed. Upon closer inspection, Neku noticed that there was also a thin, faint layer of fur on Joshua's torso and a tail just below the small of his back, which was standing upright and swishing slightly at the tip. "Oh, Rhyme is a cute little birdie..."

"When were you two talking?" Neku asked, genuinely curious.

"Don't worry, Neku. You don't have to share me with her." Joshua smirked.

"That's _not _what I meant."

"And this _isn't _what I came for," Joshua sighed, closing Neku's DS and setting it onto the side-table. "Play with me."

Joshua rubbed his cheek against Neku's hand like a cat asking for attention. The soft fur on his cheek reminded Neku of a real cat, and without really realizing it, he began scratching Joshua's jawline, feeling the unnatural fur there.

"Ahh, that feels nice..."

Neku moved his hand over to the back of Joshua's soft cat ear, and the Composer's smirk became a lazy smile as he leaned into the touch. The redhead chuckled and placed his other hand on one side of Joshua's back, stroking and scratching there gently.

"Oh -- ahhh Neku..."

Neku quirked and eyebrow and muttered, "it's just your back," more to himself than to Joshua.

"No, m-my wings..."

The Composer was cut off as a low purr began to rumble in his chest. He crawled into Neku's lap and kneaded against Neku's stomach, like the redhead was a bed and Joshua was trying to get comfortable.

"You really are like a cat," Neku breathed.

"If I do something, I do a thorough job," Joshua muttered, though his words were husky and cracked behind his purring.

The Composer-cat lowered himself onto Neku's lap, still leaning his head towards the hand that toyed with his ear. Neku lifted his hand from Joshua's back and brushed his fingers down his spine to the base of his tail, rubbing the fur there. Just like a real cat, Joshua's tail lifted as he arched his lower back up to meet Neku's touch.

"Ah-- o-ohhh --"

Joshua's purring increased in volume, and he rubbed his silky-soft cheek against Neku's ear-scratching hand repeatedly, as though urging him to continue.

If Neku didn't know any better, he'd think he was getting turned on by Joshua's vocalizations. Still, Joshua being reduced to a purring puddle of cat-boy was quite a sight, and Neku wasn't sure if he'd be able to get blackmail material this good ever again. He continued petting and scratching Joshua along his back, at the base of his tail, and behind his ear until Joshua bumped his head against Neku's stomach and rolled over, exposing his stomach.

Suddenly, the redhead felt awkward. A heavily purr-laden meow escaped from Joshua's slightly-parted lips, and he looked up at Neku expectantly.

"Um..."

Neku drew his hands away, quirking a brow in confusion. Joshua gave Neku another meow, this time more demanding, and he arched his thin frame further upward.

"O-oh..."

Neku lowered both hands onto Joshua's torso and began rubbing it slowly, rumpling and smoothing the soft fur over and over again. The Composer's purring surged, and he compulsively rolled back and forth over Neku's lap, reveling in the touch. The friction was making the arousal that Neku was trying to deny even more apparent. Finally, after a few minutes of this, Joshua grunted and his hand-paws flew to his pants, but since his fingers were shortened, his thumbs weren't quite long enough to undo the zipper and button.

His purring came to an abrupt halt as the frustration on his face became apparent.

"Not going as I planned it..." he was muttering.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Neku chortled, before leaning over to undo and pull off Joshua's pants, shoving them to the floor.

"You're _my_ bitch right now, Neku," Joshua hissed, his whiskers twitching as he exposed a set of sharp feline teeth. He gestured towards his boxer-clad erection and demanded, "finish me."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Neku chortled.

Joshua's eyes narrowed and Neku noticed that they had changed to cat's eyes, all purple with black pupils that were thinned, creating a rather frightening-looking gaze.

"Neku," Joshua growled. "_Finish me._"

The redhead paled, and stammered, "f-fine!"

As Neku tugged off Joshua's boxers, the Composer giggled and said, "some people say that cats own their caretakers..."

Joshua was completely nude, and Neku realized with a wave of relief that there was no fur on his penis. He ran his hands down Joshua's torso again, enjoying the feel of the silky fur, and Joshua resumed his purring, pushing his head against Neku's stomach even more and squishing his ears against it. The redhead could feel the vibration against his groin, hardening his arousal, which made him swallow audibly to suppress the vocalization that almost escaped from his throat.

When he reached the Composer's navel, Neku trailed his index fingers down from there to his groin until he reached the base of Joshua's warm, hard member. He wrapped his fingers around it pumped it at an agonizingly slow pace, the result of that being a purr-laden mewl that escaped Joshua. Neku picked up the pace, and Joshua's purring continued as he writhed below the redhead, indirectly stimulating the latter's member. Neku began to sweat, his breathing was labored, and Joshua was all-out panting. His tail flicked back and forth in tune with Neku's pumping, and when Neku tightened his grip around Joshua, the Composer moaned and arched into Neku's hand.

"A-ah, N-neku --"

Joshua raked his claws against Neku's shorts, and his tail gave a violent swish into Neku's side as he released onto Neku's hand. The sight and sound of that was enough to push Neku over the edge mere seconds later, and he came right into his pants.

While catching his breath, Joshua curled up to Neku's thigh and said, "you're... a good caretaker."

Neku scowled down at Joshua, humiliated that he had been manipulated by him while he was _half-cat_.

"Neku?" Joshua's pupils dilated, creating the classic 'sad-kitty' look.

It didn't seem to faze Neku, however, because the redhead simply snapped, "get out of my room!"


End file.
